


The Long Road

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Porn porn por, Public Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Tentacle Porn, angela has a filling kink oh well, medical salve (also known as medicum thx moicy discord), not the 10k i want but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Moira, new Medic of Blackwatch, must assist Overwatch with a mission to stop Nullsector.  However, Moira was not expexting her former lover Angela Ziegler to be on the mission as well, causing some interesting results in the mission.





	The Long Road

"So, what do you think?"

Moira glanced up from looking down at herself. In front of her sat commander Reyes, better known as Gabriel to her and the rest of Blackwatch. In his hands was a muted grey holopad that was projecting an image of some kind of odd outfit, a combat suit of sorts to be more accurate. The same outfit on screen was one that Moira was clad in.

The suit was pure black with some hints of red tickling the edges. A small breastplate covered Moira's chest and lower stomach, tapering off into a heavy cloth that protected her pelvic region along with the inside of her thighs. On the side of her thighs, located close to her hips, were small brackets and casings that contained emergency anesthetic along with other medical tools. Such things were the less technical parts of the combat suit and were made out of lightweight metals. After all, a suit that provided four extra prehensile limbs was bound to rely on lighter areas to keep the wearer from becoming exhausted quickly.

Under the breastplate were multiple straps and harnesses that wrapped around her chest and arms, extending to the back where they held a large black metallic casing. On each side of the shiny metal casing were two pairs of long tentacle like limbs that were hanging limply behind Moira, the metallic tips touching the ground. The _interesting_ limbs started off with small bumps and brackets decorating the location around where they attached to the thick and heavy casing, slowly smoothing out into the slick texture of silicone. Each one was a deep crimson color with small, hardly noticeable, detailed grey scale shading on the side. At the end of each tentacle were three metal finger-like tools that were sealed together at the moment, forming a near perfect triangle. Though they lacked the sharpness Moira was expecting.

Each tentacle had a small hole in the center of were their finger-like appendages, 'prongs' as Gabriel had once called them, to release a regenerative salve stored in the casing strapped to her back.

On the back of her neck wire's were lightly embedded into the nerves near the base of her skull, coming back out and connecting to an oddly shaped black and red headset. The headset wrapped around the back of her head, hovering atop her ears in what could look to be demonic horns to the untrained eye. Such parts of the suit would help her control the tentacles attached to the casing on her back along with help her feel what they felt. It was incredibly dangerous but would be a large step in the future of combat suits.

"Excellent." Moira hummed, stretching out her arms to look over her gloved hands.

"Glad you like it," Gabriel gruffed out, turning the hologram of the suit around as she checked out the details.

"I'm thinking we could test out appendages on the recon mission assigned next week. Engineer Lindholm and I have some final touches to put in and then the suit should be ready."

"Oh my, a recon mission in a test suit? Why Gabriel if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get me killed." Moira said, her tone was one filled with dry humor as a small smirk danced across her lips. Gabriel chuckled shaking his head.

"I know we both want to see the results of the suit as soon as possible and the recon mission is just the perfect opportunity." 

Moira nodded along, moving over to the desk off to her side. Sketches of multiple suit designs were scattered across the surface. More papers were crumpled up in the wastebasket beside the desk and a few more technical specifications littered the floor as well. If everything went according to plan the test suit she wore now would become her personal research and combat attire in Blackwatch.

"Who else will be on the mission?" Moira asked, picking up a paper with a poorly drawn suit that appeared to mimic an angel. She scoffed at it before placing the paper back down.

"Just Genji will go with you, McCree needs to stay back and get used to that new arm of his. But don't worry, some Overwatch people will be waiting for you two so it isn't as though you and Genji are going alone."

"Just grand. I'll be out on the field within a large group that has a high possibility of being full of people who dislike my research methods." Moira said, taking in a deep breath to let out a sigh of annoyance. Everyone in Overwatch and Blackwatch as well disliked her methods of research. The only one who fully supported her work was the person standing in front of her, Commander Reyes. Well, she did have others who supported her work, but such people were benefactors who would pull back their funding if she so much as uttered a word about them.

"Just think about obtaining the data from the suit. It will definitely be worth it." Gabriel said. He flicked the holopad off and stood, grunting as he stretched due to sitting for so long. 

"I will see you and Genji off in the following week. Try to keep him in as much as one piece as possible."

With that Gabriel left the room, leaving Moira to her thoughts.

\----

The flight to the recon area was fairly uneventful. Gabriel, as promised, went to see Moira and Genji off, giving both of them a gruff nod of approval as they boarded the plane. Genji was quiet during the whole flight, fiddling with his wiring and occasionally going back to polish his sword. 

Moira was thankful for the quiet. She didn't know how long the trip would take and she much rather be working on plans for her research than making idle chit-chat with the Blackwatch members. Not like that was a common occurrence though. Everyone kept to themselves, a hardly unwelcomed drastic change from Overwatch's idea that they should behave like a family.

Blackwatch felt more functional then Overwatch, probably due to her actually being able to complete her projects for once. There was no one to control or hold her back from her work. 

Well, there was Gabriel, but he remarkably shared the same or nearly the same, goals as Moira. He even talked about possible genetic enhancements himself, handing Moira a list of ideas and possible genes to be tinkered with. She was surprised by his boldness, but she didn't turn him down. After all, she rarely got to work with human subjects in Overwatch. 

Moira mulled over her thoughts about both organizations and with a rough rock of the plane, followed by a brief announcement, they had landed. 

\----

Overwatch had set up a small camp inside an abandoned hotel lobby and breakroom. The upper part of the hotel had caved in due to the force of heavy Omnic units falling atop of its roof and others shooting at the building, attempting to kill any humans left in it. Thankfully the Omnics, now classified as under the Nullsector's control, had been pushed back far enough so that the questionable base wasn't in harms way.

Small portable cots lined the hotel lobby's walls, each with a white blanket and a single pillow. Most of them looked as though they had been rarely used. Overwatch's members most likely set them up out of habit, not for actual use.

Right now Moira was standing in the crowded breakroom, waiting impatiently as Capatin Amari broke down the mission for everyone. They were to search for survivors further in the city and to kill any Nullsector bots who resisted or attacked. It was oddly enough, fairly simple. Every mission Moira had been allowed on usually consisted of a long list of rules to follow, potental threats, what to do during those threats and how to behave after the mission.

It felt as though Overwatch was taking the easier jobs of the two organizations, but Moira could hardly be surprised. She was surprised however when Ana began reading off the two teams everyone would be split in.

"Tracer, Reinhardt and Genji; you three will be near the front lines while Mercy, Doctor O'Deorain and I will be in the backlines healing you three from a distance."

Moira stared nearly wide-eyed at Ana. Three healers in the backlines? That could potentally leave them vulnerable if Nullsector managed to get through Reinhardt's sheild. It wasn't as though it could hold forever and Tracer along with Genji definately wouldn't get every Nullsector bot that would break through. Not only including the fact that she would be working alongside Angela; her former coworker among other things. 

Moira knew she shouldn't be so hesitant as to call Angela her former lover, yet she was. The two of them didn't end their relationship on good terms, arguing over Moira's 'unethical' research and Angela having the door slammed in her face. Working with the blonde was not something she would ever dream of doing again.

"We'll head out in an hour so if needed, do get prepared." Ana grunted out. Everyone nodded, saying their thanks to Ana before leaving to prepare their suits and armor or to check their weapons.

\----

Having nothing to do as she was already wearing the test suit, Moira waited for everyone else. The primary line had already set out, leaving her standing outside of the hotel in the rubble. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a soft tingling sensation was running down her spine as the wiring got to work, enabling her to move the extra limbs attached to her back. Reyes had managed to do an amazing job on the suit, it only needing moderate amounts of conscious will to make the limbs move and lift up objects.

She was debating on finding out how much each prehensle tentacle could hold as she stared down at the concrete before her. Before she could scrounge up the effort to do so, the door of the hotel opened. She glanced up, locking blue eyes with blue, causing her to flush in embarassment and turn away. Angela was standing in her swift response attire, hair let down and framing her face in such a familiar way to Moira she could remember all the times they had paused for a breather during sex; Angela's hair falling nearly in the exact same way.

Ana held the door open as Angela stepped through, looking down at the ground as though the broken piles of concrete were the most interesting things she has seen all day. The wings in the back of Angela's swift response suit twitched and whirled, adjusting themselves so that they turned down, almost in a droppy manner. As though Angela was sad to see or work with her former lover. Which was completely understandable to Moira.

"Alright," Ana said, stepping outside with the other two women who straightened up, "William, Lena and Genji went on ahead so we better catch up before something bad happens. Let's be honest though, I'm certain something already has with how recklessly William charges off."

Moira and Angela muttered in agreement, not glancing up or even making a response to Ana's small joke. The three of them began to move forward, stepping over the debries and other hazards in their wake. Moira could feel the tension in the air as they moved after the offensive line. It was tight and uncomfortable, making Moira's stomach churn with anxiety.

"This suit; it is the new test suit correct?" Ana inquired, motioning to the tentacles the snaked behind Moira's back. Her nerves were showing through them with the way they twisted and turned, and she couldn't help but hope Angela didn't notice that she was nervous. 

"Ah yes. Commander Reyes designed and helped put it together to see if it could be useful to me during combat. This is our first time testing it out and we do hope the data to be benifitual."

Ana nodded, glancing over to Angela who stood on her left.

"What do you think?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Angela was quiet for once in her life about something new and foreign to her. She normally would go out of her way to say something about the unnecissarities of fighting and how it just ended up with more people hurt than saved. 

"Oh um," Angela began, stuttering out her words due to embarassment of being caught not paying attention. Moira had bite her lip to hold back a grin spreading across her features. She didn't wish to appear rude.

"It's well designed but... What are those things on the back? What purpose do they serve?" Angeka asked, pointing at the tentacles twitching behind Moira. The geneticist smirked, bringing a tentacle up to rest on her hand, stroking it gently. She could feel each smooth stroke run up her spine and she nearly shuddered at the foreign sensation.

"These are here to help manueaver objects around and serve as extra limbs to help with severe injuries on the field. The tank they are connected to has quick regeneration salve inside so they can issue out the proper dossage to help heal the injured. Hopefully we wont have any use for them today."

Angela nodded. Her eyes were locked with the twisting tentacles, possibly unsure how to feel about such things. Moira had been hesitent as well when the prototype had been introduced to her, but the sensory factor of the extra limbs had sold her in nearly a heartbeat. She enjoyed feeling what she was doing and at that time she and Angela had been what McCree would call an 'item', so she figured they could have _other uses_.

The minutes ticked by slowly as they made their way through the debries of the city. Up ahead loud crashes and screams could be heard, possibly the Omnics and their more offensive comrades duking it out. They couldn't see anyone or anything as of yet, so the faint hope of their so called friends being alright hung over them like their silence.

"Be careful, there may be the occasional Nullsector bot prowling around." Ana warned. Her voice was cold as ice, her eyes scanning around the once spacious city square, now completely in ruins. She turned, leading Moira and Angela toward a building that had caved in on itself, it being the highest point of sight possible however.

Moira could already tell what Ana was planning as soon as she saw her make the beeline to the building. Captain Amari was a sniper after all, and even though she was filling in the role of healer for now, it was hard to let go of the need every sniper felt for high ground.

Manuvering through the rubble they paused slightly at the building. Ana was already testing the support beams, figuring out if they would hold her weight to scout ahead. 

"Ana, that isn't safe." Angela meekly said as Ana stood atop of one of the steel support beams. She held out her arms, swaying slighting as she walked up it to the completely open second floor. Throwing her rifle on the third floor and with a quick jump Ana was already at the top of the building, crouching down low in a sniper posion. She peered through her scope before speaking.

"Nothing we do is safe Angela. Now, I do believe up ahead everyone is in that small section of the city that hasn't been torn down yet," she paused, letting out a wiry chuckle, "yup, they are there alright. Just saw William crush a remodeled bastion unit with his hammer.

"You two get over there, I'll help heal from the distance. Call me or anyone else if one of you runs into trouble."

\----

Nothing was going to plan. 

As Moira and Angela made their way over to the offensive line, wincing each time Genji would cry out for healing in their intercomms, they did not notice the Slicer's off to their sides. With a loud hiss and gears turning the Slicer's had pounced, jumping off from the ledge they stood alert on. 

The both of them were hardly trained for combat, unsure how to handle the mobile threat of the Slicers and the flesh searing beams they could fire. 

Moira grabbed onto Angela's suit, pulling the blonde behind her. Nothing had to be said as the two started to run, the small purple bots chasing after them.

"What the hell?! They shouldn't be this far away from the fighting!" Angela cried out as she ran. Her heels thumped on the ground and if Moira's mind wasn't a jumbled mess she would have questioned as to how she could run in heels.

Moira turned her head, looking back at the Slicers that continued to chase them. They were slower thankfully, but they still posed a significant threat if they paused to start up their high energy cores and released their beams of death that William once jokingly called them.

Suddenly she could feel a hand clasp hers and before she could register who it was she was pulled into a small building. Or what used to be a building. The ceiling had caved in and a few bookshelves were over turned. But the four base walls still stood solid and a counter separated one part of the room from another.

Angela, the one who had grabbed her hand, looked around in a panic. Moira could see her chest rise and fall erratically and she couldn't help but wonder if she appeared to be in the same state.

"The counter," Angela rasped out, hurriedly moving over to it, "get behind it."

Moira didn't need to be told twice. The sound of the Slicers was growing louder, coming closer and closer. She braced a hand over the counter and jumped over, landing next to Angela who was huddled up to a corner. Pulling the tentacles closer to her person, she allowed herself to lean back against the wall, holding her breath and waiting.

Moira's heart felt as though it could leap out of her chest for how quickly it was pounding. Her stomach was tied into knots as well and she couldn't help the massive wave of anxiety that washed over her. However, Angela was in the same state, sitting frozen in place and eyes wide as though she was a deer in someone's headlights.

They sat silently, listening in for any sign of movement in front of the counter. Moira bit her lip upon hearing the two legged Slicer's run in front of the crumbled store entrance, sharing an apprehensive look with the blonde. It felt like the seconds were ticking by slower and slower, and felt as though the chances of them being caught continued to grow.

Finally there was a lull in activity outside the ruined building, now identifiable as a former bookshop. Angela let out a sigh she apparently had been holding, never once looking away from Moira. She could see fearful tears in the blonde's eyes and she almost reached out to wipe them away.

Almost.

A loud grinding sound echoed around the buildinging, sounding a lot like two rocks being grinded together. Or, a Slicer charging up its beam.

The red Slicer hardlight bore through the counter, slicing through the upper part of Angela's sleeve and cutting through her skin. She cried out in pain, pulling herself away from the beam in a flurry of motion. 

Moira jump up, the tentacles curling around her back. In an act that Reinhardt would describe as knightly, she reached out with her tentacles. The metal prongs, although not sharp, pierced into the Slicer's body. She lifted it up, feeling her muscles in her back tense as she attempted at slowly crushing it between the limbs.

It gave a small whirl, trying to once again activate its beam but Moira had already crushed the power pack toward the back of its body. With barely a thought, the Slicer was sent flying to the other end of the store, hitting the bookshelves and flopping down onto the floor in a motionless heap.

Moira stood watching it, waiting for it to get back up, but its red lighted eye was out and she could hear Angela's faint whimpers of pain. 

She turned, stridding over to Angela with a cold gaze before crouching down besides her. Her right hand was curled around her bicep, applying pressure to stop the bloodflow that had already tarnished the upper portion of her sleeve, something Gabriel would be none to happy about later. Angela was staring at her wide eyed as she reached forward, carefully pulling away her hand to get a good look at the injury.

"It's not too deep. Thankfully the Slicer was just taking a guess on its aim." Moira muttered out, pressing against the wound tentatively. Angela whinced, letting out a choked sob. Moira, as she applied more pressure to the wound, couldn't help but consider Angela to be a child who definately should not be out on the field if she was going to behave in such a way after being injured.

Angela sniffled and Moira narrowed her eyes at her.

"As I said, it's not to deep, so now cut your tears." Moira growled out. She manuveured a tentacle around her back, holding it close to the gash as she attempted to wipe away as much blood as possible.

Once she realized the gash would just keep bleeding no matter what she sighed and opened the prongs of the tentacle. She pressed it against Angela's injury, biting her lip at the sound of her former lover's breath jump from the pain. With a small flip of a switch and a tiny thought a small stream of the regenerative salve oozed out. It was thick and white, clinging to Angela's skin as though it were a second layer.

The blonde stared at it with mixed emotions, her tears already beginning to dry up.

"How long until it takes effect?" Angela hoarsely whispered, rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

"Not long since you have your nanites in you body. This is supposed to help speed up the healing process for nanite-less people and work nearly instantly for people who do have nanites in their system." Moira said, rejoining the tentacle with its brothers along her back.

She wipe away the excess salve, pulling away from Angela so that she could regain her composure.

They sat in silence, the only sound being the occasional shuffle Angela would make as she checked her injury. It felt nearly peaceful. Well as peaceful as you can get out on a battlefield.

Angela however broke the momentary silence.

"Hey Moira," Angela started, pulling her legs closer to her person and looking at the ground apprehensively, "thank you."

Moira grunted, slowly rising to her feet to look around. Angela scrambled up after her, keeping her hand tight around the cut as if she was still bleeding, slowly approaching Moira.

"I said thank you." Angela whispered.

"I heard you."

"For fucks sake Moira, can't you say something more acceptable! Maybe a, 'you're welcome'?!" Angela huffed out. She dropped her hand from the gash, now just a swollen pink line that would hopefully disappear with time.

"If you must, then you're welcome Doctor Ziegler." Moira said. She arched an eyebrow at Angela, who bristled.

"For once, no, just this once. Please don't act so high and mighty, Moira." Angela said. She reached forward with her bad arm, her hand wrapping around Moira's wrist, holding her in place.

"You're making such a big deal out of nothing Ziegler. Now lets go before Captain Amari realizes we aren't helping our offensive line." Moira said. She attempted to pull her arm away, but Angela held fast.

They stood, staring dangers at one another, ignoring the loud cries and screams just outside. Moira swallowed aduibly, unsure of what to do. Angela was never as persistant as she was being now.

It barely registered in Moira's brain as Angela leaned upwards, whispering a simple apology before their lips collided.

The kiss against Angela's lips was sweltering. Her soft lips combined with her warm tired breath and the faint hint of salt from the tears she had shed earlier only added to the kisses pleasure. Angela's mouth was on Moira fast and hard, nipping at the Irish woman's lips as gutteral groans of pleasure escaped her throat. 

Moira wasn't used to Angela taking the lead as aggressively as she was being now. The rush of adrenaline coursing through her body was most likely feeding into this dominering side of Angela; something Moira was not opposed to as Angela's tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Her gloved hands trailed down the back of Angela's guady blue suit and Moira couldn't help but remember her own disgust when Angela had first shown it to her. The blue was tasteless, and although her lover at the time made anything look attractive, she still had a hard time even glancing at the poor excuse for a suit. Hopefully she wouldn't be looking at it for long considering the way things were going.

Moira cupped Angela's ass, pulling her closer to her own chest. The blonde allowed a breathy moan to escape her lips, placing sloppy kisses down the collar of Moira's test suit, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake. 

It felt as though Moira's mind was racing a million miles an hour. She didn't have the gaull to push Angela away, telling her that this was a bad idea. They were out in a warzone for fucks sake! They could be caught by the Nullsector and killed on the spot, or the members of their group could potentially stumble across their precarious position.

As her mind raced she hardly noticed the way her extra limbs shifted around her back, reaching around to run up and down Angela's sides. Another one found its way between Moira and Angela's legs, pressing upward and langely moving forward and back, forward and back.

The last tentacle out of the four had its finger-like appendages open, dangerously close to Angela's neck. Its more flexable silicone length twisted around itself as the head remained in place. As though debating on weither or not to grab hold and restrict the blonde's airways.

Even as her mind screamed at her to stop, warning her of the dangers that could and would come with this, Moira allowed the limb to incase Angela's throat. Angela gasped at the sensation of warm silicone digets around her neck, restricting her breathing just enough that sharp ragged gasps were all that she could muster. 

Moira felt like saying something, anything, as she slowly choked her former lover before her. Angela's hips rocked against the limb between their legs, trying hard to obtain the friction she so desperately wanted and needed already.

Angela was incrediably greedy, inside and outside the bedroom, in Moira's own opinion. Hardly making it a shock to the latter when she pushed the tentacle up against the blonde's core, feeling the sweltering heat and dampness soaking through her reinforced leggings. Moira would have to thank Reyes later for installing a sensory input throughout the extra limbs, glad that she could faintly feel the way she was affecting Angela.

The blonde whimpered pathetically as Moira withdrew her hands from the others ass. They travelled up her body until finding purchase on Angela's shoulder blades.

"Angie." Moira said. Her voice was deep and warm, husky even as she spoke to her red faced and needy former lover.

She wanted to ask for permission. To make sure that this wasn't all a big misunderstanding. Yet she faltered, unsure of what to say.

Thankfully, or perhaps embarassingly, Angela groaned, a small plea trailing off her lips as the tentacle grinded against her clothed cunt.

Moira hated herself for allowing that to be all she needed before tightening her grip, spinning the two of them around and pushing Angela up against a crumbled wall with minimal effort. 

When Angela was slammed against the wall Moira could hear her breath be knocked out of her. She had a small, miniscule thought of pausing, and allowing Angela gain her breath back. Yet a loud gutteral moan left Angela's mouth, and Moira almost cursed herself for nearly forgetting how roughly Angela enjoyed being taken.

"Moira." Angela muttered. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as soft moans escaped her. 

Moira adjusted herself so that the tentacles could move around her without much trouble. The one around Angela's neck squeezed, the tips pressing against her pulse with new found energy. Two others found her skirt, bunching it up and pinning it just above her hips to reveal her leggings. The last one settled near Angela's clothed cunt, playfully teasing her clit through the thick leggings.

Angela rocked her hips into the sensation, soft whimpers escaping her mouth. Her face was flushed against the brittle wall, scrapping against her cheek as she rocked harder against the limb.

"Moira please." Angela managed to gasp out. Her legs were shaking, spreading apart unconciously as though she was begging Moira to take her. Something Moira would not deny the blonde underneath her.

The limb between Angela's legs pulled away, its prong-like features bunching up the lose fabric of the leggings near Angela's ass. Without as much as a warning from it or Moira the fabric was torn apart; the sound of seams ripping filling the small closed off room they were in. The tear wasn't all to large and would hardly be noticeable if Moira allowed the skirt to drop over her legs again. At the same time however, it was still large enough to push the tip of her tentacle inside, tracing patterns against Angela's damp panties.

She shook as the dull tip traced around her slit, sliding forwards to press against her clit moments afterward. Moira could feel how wet and hot Angela was thanks to the sensory inputs imbedded in the limb, letting out a low groan of pleasure against Angela's ear.

Angela was whining and whimpering as the tentacle moved between her legs. The part where the prongs and prehensile limb were bound together pressing up against her heat. Slowly it grinded against her, the rough texture heightening her arousal as it spread her slick over her cunt, leaving her underwear thourghly soaked. 

"You're so wet Angie," Moira stated, her breaths coming out as warm puffs of air against Angela's neck, "You must really want me in you."

Moira wasn't looking for an answer as she spoke. Her gaze had fallen on Angela's hips, watching her grind down on the stable tentacle that was most likely the only thing holding her up. Moira's hands loosened their grip on the blonde's shoulders, slowly tracing the curve of her back until pausing near her hips. Angela was a panting and drooling mess as she took her pleasure by grinding her clit onto the rough surface of the tentacle.

She was so far gone in her lust filled state, she hardly noticed Moira's hand coming down to push her panties off to the side. 

Angela sobbed as the tentacle slowly pulled back from her cunt, her chest shaking and if Moira bothered to even think of turning her around, tears would be falling down her cheek. 

"Just hold still and you'll be fine." Moira said. Her voice was husky and quiet, trying to sound unusually gentle. She had her body flushed against Angela's back once again, hands pinning her hips firm against the wall.

Without much of a thought, Moira moved the tentacle to Angela's entrance, making sure to be gentle as the dull tip slipped in with minimal effort. Both women gasped at the sensation; for Moira she had forgotten just how long it had been since they had been together, and feeling how tightly Angela was clenching down on the bare tip of the tentacle made her mind hazy. For Angela it had been too long since she had been penetrated in such a way, the prospect of being stretched and filled by Moira's tentacles made her groan loudly.

Slowly, nearly to slowly, Moira pushed deeper into Angela. She kept her hips pinned to the wall in fear of her rocking back and taking the rest of the tentacle's prongs inside, potentally hurting herself in ways Moira knew she wouldn't be forgived for. 

However, as she made her slow descent into Angela's tight cunt, she remembered the regeneration salve that could be released from the center hole of the tentacles. If she potentally did allow Angela to take her pleasure however she pleased, she could always soothe any pain with the salve.

Moira dropped her hands from Angela's waist, no longer holding her prisioner against the wall. Her breath tickled Angela's ear as she spoke,

"Come on baby, fuck yourself for me."

Angela gave a loud groan, sending a sharp coil of heat to Moira's core. The blonde before her was sinking down, down, and down onto the tentacle inside her cunt. A sharp gasp was the only indication of her being completely filled, the dull tip most likely pressing painfully on her cervix.

Moira's thumbs traced patterns on Angela's hips as she rocked back. Moira was already beginning to move the limb slowly outwards, pulling against Angela's tight ring of muscle. She was slowly fucking herself against it. It reminded Moira of simpler days, back when Angela would often ride her favorite toy in front of her own attentive gaze.

As much as she hated being sappy, she did miss the old days before their fights; when all they did was fuck each other into submission, seeing who could scream the loudest as they orgasmed (it was always Angela).

She narrowed her eyes, testing out a particular rough thrust into Angela, already feeling her slick dripping down the tentacle, warm and heady. With each rough thrust, pushing in as far as the tentacle could go, Angela moaned. Her hands were flat against the wall, trimmed nails digging into the rough surface and being ruined. 

Moira glanced up from gazing at the tentacle writhering inside Angela's pussy. The sight and the sensation had made her nearly forget about the other three limbs - still in the exact same place as before, yet unmoving as though they had lost the life in them. Thankfully, Moira was a _very_ creative person, it hardly taking her long to find uses for the other three tentacles while continuing to ruin Angela's cunt.

The prongs curled around Angela's neck pulled away, allowing Angela to suck in a shaky breath. She was still moving against the one inside her and Moira had to be careful not to hurt her as she forced the long prehensil silicon to wrap around her throat. It squeezed roughly, the tip of it moving close to Angela's lips so if waiting for her to suck on it.

Once her lips encased the tip, tears pricking at her eyes from the lack of breath, Moira let out a low groan. Angela's cunt was throbbing around the limb inside her as her slick ran down her thighs and dripped onto the ground. Moira held a small thought of bending Angela over, forcing her to lick her own slick off the ground. But this place was dirty and unclean, she would have to save that for later.

The next two limbs dropped her skirt, Moira's own hands taking their place so that her view was not interrupted by the flimsy piece of cloth. She adored seeing her work in action after all.

The tentacles trailed upward, stopping at her chest. Moira smirked, her tentacles going to work as they roughly gropped Angela's breasts. They kneeded the soft flesh, the finger-like prongs toying gently with the angel's nipples. 

Angela whimpered, arching her back as she pressed her breasts against the carefree limbs. Her ass was still pushed out toward Moira, grinding profusely against the tentacle inside her. Occasionally her ass would brush up against Moira's cunt, startling soft gasps out of the older woman.

She hiked her leg up, stepping over the tentacle that was slowly thrusting inside Angela's tight cunt. The silicone length pushed up between her own thighs, the thick cloth covering her legs bunching up with it as well. She pressed her face in the area where Angela's neck and shoulder met, letting out a low moan.

The blonde was already being increasingly vocal, feeling the tentacle move deep inside her. Moira could feel her clenching around the limb, moaning haplessly around the tentacle violating her mouth. The way her hot cunt pulsed, her slick trailing down her legs, and her uncontrolably loud moans were all signs of Angela's impending orgasm; something Moira knew well.

Angela's hips rocked erratically, grinding against the curving silicone limbs. Moira's nails dug tightly into her hips, trying to keep her from harming herself even if the tip of the limbs were dull. The Irish woman continued to edge Angela on, murmuring words of praise into her ear.

Angela arched her back, moaning loud enough to alert the Nullsector bots of their location. She was so close, she just needed one final push-

_Ziegler, O'Deorain come in. Are you two here?!"_ Captain Amari's voice crackled to life in the earpieces they wore.

It felt as though the world came to a halt. Angela's erratic movements froze as she stood in place, her body still shaking and breathing heavily. Even the four extra limbs belonging to Moira halted, the one in Angela's mouth pulling out and uncurling itself from her neck so that she could speak.

"Captain Amari - Ana - yes we're here," Angela said. Moira couldn't suppress a shudder over how raspy and downright childish Angela's voice sounded as she spoke, trying hard to refrain from crying out over the loss of stimulation.

_"What happened? I saw Slicers in your vacinity and when I attempted to warn you two, you wouldn't pick up. Where are you two?"_

Ana sounded more than worried, but Moira could hardly care right now. The sniper had interrupted them. Interrupting Angela's orgasm. Something Moira made sure she was the only one to do to the blonde. She hardly could care about the voice speaking into her and Angela's ears as she started to pump the tentacle in and out of Angela's sensitive cunt.

Angela gasped loudly into the earpiece, clenching around the tentacle. Moira had to bite her lip to keep a chuckle from notifying Ana of what they may be doing.

_"Angela?"_

"I'm fine captain," she grunted as the tentacle moved deeper inside her, "Moira is helping me bandage a wound I received from a Slicer."

The Irish woman smirked, beginning to open the prongs belonging to the limb, stretching open Angela's tight cunt. The blonde whimpered at the sensation; pain and heightened arousal burning in her cunt as she reflexively tried clenching down, but the tentacle held her open.

Moira pulled her right hand off of Angela's hip, reaching up to turn off her earpiece. She wasn't going to bother with Captain Amari at the moment and rather keep her attention toward making Angela a drooling mess.

"A-As I said I'm fine captain. The injury just, _hurts_."

The world tumbled from her lips with a hiss as Moira continued to stretch her open. Her hand came down from turning off her earpiece, snaking around the blonde's abdomen. Moira's hand was flat, her thumb slowly rubbing circles over Angela's clit through her leggings.

Angela couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, squeezing her thighs tight around the tentacle and Moira's hand. The latter laughed darkly as the prehensile limb stretched open Angela's cunt. She didn't have to look to know tears were now running down Angela's cheeks as she whimpered and moaned.

Captain Amari was certainly picking up on what was happening.

"C-captain," Angela gasped out, "let me call you back later."

Moira grinned, reaching up and turning off Angela's ear comm, possibly cutting off whatever Captain Amari was saying. She knew she would be hounded by the Captain once finished with the mission, but, as she had thought a countless number of times before, she did not care. She was under Blackwatch's control.

"How are you going to explain this to Captain Amari?" Moira asked, her voice rough and raspy against Angela's ear. The blonde let out a weak and broken moan, hips grinding down on the tentacle inside her. Moira could feel how tense she was, how her cunt pulsed around the tentacle and occasionally clenched down upon it, her walls fluttering at the sensation.

"Moira," Angela whimpered out, trying to turn her head toward the Irish woman, "please, fuck Moira, it hurts."

Moira tutted, licking her lips. As much as she always wanted to push the blonde's boundaries, she knew better then too. She slowly closed the tentacles prongs, hearing Angela choke out a sob and slowed her fucking. 

Tears were running down Angela's face as she chased after her release. Moira had to keep herself from turning Angela around, kissing her tear stained cheeks and murmuring soft promises that she knew she wouldn't be able to keep.

So instead, she allowed the tentacle's opening to slowly ooze out a steady stream of her regenerative salve to soothe the angel's pain from being stretched and used so carelessly.

Angela cried out at the sensation of the thick salve filling her cunt, unable to escape as the tentacle held in place. With a few more bounces against the limb filling her up and Moira's fingers rubbing against her clit, Angela came with a loud moan. The tentacle in her stilled, allowing her to clench around it properly as she rode out her orgasm. Her hips wiggled and grinded down, her head tilting back as loud pleas and gasps fell from her mouth.

A breathless laugh came from Moira, nibbling the back of Angela's neck as the tentacles unwound themselves from her. The blonde was starstruck from her orgasm, her cunt still clenching around the tentacle inside her as her legs shook badly beneath her. It seemed as though Angela didn't want to finish just yet.

"As much," Moira started, steadying her voice to try and appear collected, "as much as I love being inside you, it's best that we get you cleaned up."

Angela whined as the tentacle roughly pulled out of her without much warning, her squirt and the salve dripping down her legs and leaving a pooling mess on the ground. Her legs buckled beneath her, falling to the floor with a loud cry, tears still running down her cheeks.

Moira chuckled lightly, squating down to take hold of the trembling blonde. She said nothing as Angela grasped onto her arms, holding her as though she was a lifeline.

\----

Moira really wished that she could say the ride back to headquarters was as uneventful as the one that took her and Genji out to the makeshift Overwatch camp. They, including the Overwatch members, had boarded the plane early in the morning before dawn began to break. In fact, the plane was already waiting for them when they started trecking back through the debris and healing the injured.

Throughout the entire mission, no one had gotten an ounce of sledp and as soon as everyone sat down upon the uncomfortable grey seats, the realization of their lack of sleep hit them. The only two who did not fall into the realm of dreams was Moira and Captain Amari.

The Irish woman had changed out of her test suit and was now sitting in one od the poorly padded seats. She was now in her high collared labsuit and had plans to go back to work once they landef. A holopad was propped up in her lap, one leg crossed over the other, as she hastily typed out a report on the test suit.

_"...Performs better than originally expected... However, cannot be used for actual field work as the prehensile limbs are cumbersome and can be easily taken advantage of..."_

Moira paused her writing upon hearing someone clear their throat loudly as if to gain her attention. She glanced up with annoyance, locking eyes with none other than Captain Amari. Suddenly she remembered how earlier she had turned off her and Angela's intercoms, cutting off the Captain and possibly causing her to fret over the blonde's safety. 

"Have fun out there?" The captain asked. Her voice came out like an amused hiss as she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow awaiting a reply.

"I could hardly call a mission in which you're fighting against the Nullsector 'fun'." 

Ana smirked, leaning forward. Her gaze dropped to Moira's side where Angela sat, blissfully asleep. She was leaning against Moira's shoulder, mouth open with the occasional light snore. She looked peaceful.

"I could fully hear that she was enjoying how... Attentively you treated her injuries." 

Moira flushed at the revelation. Although it should not have come as a surprise to her.

"Next time, however, save the _special treatment_ until you are off the battlefield."

Moira coughed, "I'll uh, keep that in mind."

This was going to be a long flight back.

**Author's Note:**

> A month,,, it took a month to write this,,, i skipped over parts and finally finished it... Love me,,


End file.
